


红狼与女孩

by Kathling



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 西幻paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathling/pseuds/Kathling
Summary: 红狼小七终于进入了心爱女孩的屋子里，但是……为什么事情好像和他想的不太一样？西幻para，灵感来自77线剧情
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	红狼与女孩

小兔子乖乖，把门儿开开，快点儿开开，我要进来。  
不开不开，我不开，妈妈没回来，谁来也不开。  
——《小兔子乖乖》儿歌

“咚……”

刷着白漆的木门上响起一声极轻微的敲击声，几乎被林中的鸟叫声盖过，即使听见了，也很容易被人当作树枝被风吹落的声响。

但木门却立刻被打开了。

“快进来吧～”门里站着一个笑眯眯的长发女孩。  
“为什么你不进来呢，狼先生？”

女孩疑惑地歪了歪头，看着门外站立的高大红狼，把门开得更大，又往旁边站了点，空出一条足够进入的通道。

红狼愣住了。

他不明白，明明他才是危险的那一方，可眼前这个看起来丝毫没有威胁力的女孩，为什么会毫无防备地打开门，邀请危险进入家门？

甚至似乎迫不及待……

这是不对的！她不应该这么天真！

好吧，今天就由他——红狼小七——给不知世事的天真女孩上一课！

“我可不是什么好人！”狼先生咧开嘴，露出一口白牙，瞪圆了眼睛，凶巴巴地吓唬面前的女孩。

“知道啦知道啦！好了，快进来吧。”

威胁没有达到任何预想之中的效果，没有尖叫，没有哭泣，女孩像是看见了一只炸毛的猫咪一样，很随意就接受了他的警告，简直仿佛是她在宽容他的无理取闹。

总…总之先进去，然后再让她明白，引狼入室是多么危险！

红狼低着头走过木门，静悄悄地穿过走廊，默默地摘下兜帽，然后——

“哇！狼先生，你的毛发真漂亮！”

“哇！眼睛像太阳一样金灿灿！”

“耳朵一抖一抖好可爱！”

“尾巴也好软！！”

……

“快住手！！！”狼先生狼狈不堪地扯着自己的毛尾巴，和扒着尾巴尖不松手的女孩进行艰难的拉锯战。

女孩的整个脸颊都埋进了毛绒绒里，双手死死抱住柔软的尾巴，一边享受地蹭蹭，一边含糊不清地说：“才不要……好喜欢……”

…喜欢…什么？喜欢尾巴？还是喜欢他……？

柔嫩的嘴唇擦过尾巴，奇异的感觉让他浑身像过电一样酥麻，激得尾巴上的毛都竖立起来。

这下真成了炸毛的猫咪，红狼小七无奈地想。

……

半小时后。

“对不起嘛……狼先生你不要生气了，我给你梳梳毛好不好？保证你的尾巴跟之前一样油光水滑！”女孩双手合十，咬着嘴唇满脸恳求，一边却探头探脑想要偷窥来者的表情。

凶恶危险的狼先生，蹲坐在角落里，面壁靠墙，把自己蜷缩两面墙之间，怀里抱着好不容易才抢回来的毛尾巴。

“别管我，你走开……”声音闷闷的，不知道是因为被墙壁挡住了声音，还是心情低落，语调里完全没了刚开始的活力。

“但是……难道你要一直呆在角落里吗……”

“……我在这很自在！不准打扰我！！”红狼小七色厉内荏地高声喊道。

身后骤然安静下来，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后，房间里一片寂静，静的能听见窗外的风声鸟鸣。

她…走了吗？狼先生把头埋在毛尾巴里，里面还残留着女孩刚刚留下的少女芬芳。

他刚刚是不是太凶了，吓坏了她？

不…不能这么想，他本来就是坏蛋，她就应该害怕他才对……

红狼苦恼地摇摇头，小心地把头抬起一点，用余光偷瞄两侧——没有那个熟悉的窈窕身影。

他把头彻底抬起来，转过身往后看，视线扫过整间屋子——还是没有人。

“？！！”

小七蹭的跳了起来。

屋子里空荡荡的，哪里都没有女孩的身影，他急急忙忙找了一圈，又跑到门口，想去看看外面有没有人，这时木门恰好被推开，“啪”的一声差点打在他的鼻尖上。

“哎呀！狼先生你没事吧！”女孩慌慌张张放下手里的东西，心疼地抱住红狼的脑袋左右看看。

“还好还好……不过……狼先生为什么要站在门口呢？”女孩松了口气，然后立刻又想到了别的地方。

“……”

红狼沉默。

红狼不想说话。

红狼只想做一只孤独又危险的狼。

但是女孩却不肯放过小七，她好像发现了什么，抱住他脑袋的手臂移到脖子上，饱满的胸脯挤在他身前，整个人吊在他身上嬉笑撒娇：“为什么呢？小七～～”

“小七是不是也很在意我啊？”

“小七早就开始悄悄地偷看我，我一直都知道哦～”

“就像小七一直在关注我一样，我也早就开始在意小七了。”

“小七不是喜欢吃洋芋片吗？我刚刚出门去给你买了，开心吗！”

“小七小七～”

……

好烦，浑身都热了起来，心脏不受控制地剧烈跳动，明明是数一数二的捕猎高手，此时在女孩面前却连半分捕猎时的冷静机敏都做不到，装了无数捕猎技巧的聪慧大脑瞬间变成一团浆糊，红狼觉得自己快要爆炸了。

无论是甜美的嗓音，还是紧紧贴在身上的少女身体，都让狼先生心烦意乱，无法思考，更无法保持理智。

偏偏在这种糟糕的时候，挂在他身前的女孩还若无其事地加了一把火。

她把头靠在红狼结实的胸膛上，满怀依恋地倾诉：“我想跟小七永远在一起，不管你是不是狼，会不会有危险，我都不会后悔的。”

最不敢想象的美梦突然成真了，狼先生感觉自己的灵魂仿佛升天了一般，骤然忘记了身在哪里，忘记了一切。

他不知道自己的脸上已经绯红一片，几乎和他鲜艳的毛发一个颜色。

“这…这种话不能随便对谁都说的……”小七一边恍恍惚惚神游天外，一边试图做最后的挣扎。

然后被女孩彻底按进爱情的海洋里，淹没其中。

“当然不会，”女孩开开心心地踮起脚尖，啾的一声在他脸上亲了一口，“因为我喜欢小七呀！”

说着抱住他的手臂摇来摇去，摇得他晕晕乎乎，心底酥软一片。

“最喜欢小七啦～”

“我…我……我也……”他卡了半天，结结巴巴，“……喜欢你……”

“那……现在，我们可以做点恋人该做的事情了吧？”女孩俏皮的冲他眨眨眼。

“去我的床上，好吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> Zenny眼中的77:男人都是狼！  
> 真实的77:蹲在角落画圈自闭


End file.
